


seeing red

by Azu (azurrys)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Decapitation, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/Azu
Summary: When Lucifer strikes the killing blow, he's shocked by how warm Lucilius's blood is.
Relationships: Lucifer/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	seeing red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undomesticatedmarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/gifts).



When Lucifer strikes the killing blow, he's shocked by how warm Lucilius's blood is. It splatters over his sword and clothes, dyeing metal and fabric in deep red. The heat seeps into his skin, and when he breathes in, even the air feels warmer than usual.

The _thump_ of Lucilius's head hitting the ground is muted. It rolls onto its side, lifeless eyes staring up at Lucifer far away from their body. They are frozen open for eternity, now. Lucilius's body lies limp and prone on the ground, soaking up the dark crimson pool that spills from where his head used to connect to his shoulders.

Their conflict is over. Lucifer has won. The rebellion will be quelled, and the victory should be a complete and resounding one.

It should be.

Lucifer stands, still and silent, watching the pool of blood spread outwards. He doesn't twitch when it reaches his feet, nor when he feels a slow, trailing drop of blood make its way down his forehead. It drips past his brow, hanging on his eyelash for a brief moment, and the vision of Lucilius's corpse is dyed red until he blinks it away.

Only when the last trace of warmth has faded, only after Lucilius's blood has dried on his skin, does Lucifer take a step forward. His footfalls leave ripples in their wake, and as he kneels down, his feathers blossom into brilliant red where they touch the floor.

With trembling fingers, Lucifer lifts Lucilius's head from the ground, smoothing away a strand of hair that is stuck to his forehead with blood. He closes the eyelids with gentle care — first one, then the other.

Finally, he leans in to press a tender kiss to the cold lips, acutely aware of the absence of breath.

"Farewell, my friend."


End file.
